The Dangers of Baking a Cake
by bruingcl8
Summary: While trying to prepare for Harry's birthday party, Hermione is rudely interrupted.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. My first attempt at sexy time between Sirius and Hermione. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Dangers of Baking a Cake**

Hermione had been hard at work for the entire day, trying to prepare a birthday dinner for Harry but everything was going wrong. The last straw had been when the cake had burned.

"Are you kidding me!?" Hermione shrieked as she stared at the black mush in front of her. "I set the timer for 40 minutes, there is no way in hell I messed this up."

Continuing to rant, Hermione quickly got another mixing bowl to redo the cake. She only had a hour to finish the cake before Harry's party. As she began to mix the ingredients she heard the door open behind her.

"Hello, love. Having trouble with the cake?" teased Sirius as he gazed at her appreciatively. The young woman really had no idea what her long legs did to him.

"I'm not in the mood, Sirius, I have an hour to get this done and you're going to just distract me," Hermione snapped.

"Tisk tisk, no need to be mean, Ms. Granger. Would you like me to help you?" Sirius asked as he walked up behind her.

Hermione blushed as she felt him move behind her. What was he doing? True she had always had a huge crush on him, but she knew Sirius saw her as a silly bookworm with horrendous hair.

Though she was nervous, Hermione turned around defiantly and tilted her head up to glare at him.

"Have you ever cooked anything in your life?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My dear little lioness, I highly doubt that baking a cake is that difficult. But from what I have seen from you, it might be," Sirius said, barely able to hold in a smile.

Suddenly Hermione knew exactly what he was up to. Sirius had purposefully burned her cake! The look on her face caused Sirius to finally let out a bark of laughter.

"You son of a bitch, I've been working on that all day! Why the hell would you do that?" Hermione asked with a look that could kill.

"I don't know what you're talking about, little one, but I will help you make the next one," said Sirius as he moved to begin adding eggs to the mixing bowl.

Realizing that she did need help to finish the cake before the party, Hermione gave in.

Surprisingly, Sirius appeared to know what he was doing. As soon as she added all the ingredients, he began to stir the cake mix and add it to the baking pan.

"Now put it in the oven and I will set the timer... again," Hermione said as she gave him a warning look.

Chuckling, Sirius placed the pan in the oven and turned to Hermione.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do while it bakes?" he asked, giving her a blazing look.

"I-I guess we can clean the kitchen," Hermione stuttered as he got closer. Stopping only a few inches from her, Sirius reached up to brush her cheek.

"You have flour on your cheek," he whispered, tilting his head down so his mouth was only inches from hers.

"T-thank you," Hermione stuttered again and he smiled while he brushed her cheek. _God dammit, Hermione, she thought to herself, stop acting like a scared child._

Without waiting for her to gather her thoughts, Sirius brought his mouth down on hers. At first Hermione froze in shock but quickly recovered and began kissing him back.

_What am I doing?! This is amazing. Wait no, this is Sirius Black! I should stop. Oh Merlin, he is a fantastic kisser. _

As these thoughts swam across Hermione's mind, Sirius continued to kiss her mouth hungrily. Her lips tasted like vanilla and cake batter. He was in heaven. Placing his arms around her thighs, Sirius lifted her up and sat her on the table.

With a squeal, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he set her down. Slowly, Sirius began to kiss down Hermione's neck, stopping just above her breasts. Gazing into her eyes, he slowly undid her blouse. As he peeled the blouse off her shoulders, he continued to lay soft kisses on her smooth, pale skin.

Hermione was in bliss. She had kissed a few boys before Sirius, but nothing like this, this was perfect. Hermione began to grow more confident as he continued to lightly kiss and bite her neck.

Boldly, Hermione grabbed Sirius and brought him back to her lips. Sirius chuckled into the kiss and appeared to enjoy this new found confidence. Taking this as a good sign, Hermione grabbed the bottom of Sirius' shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. She couldn't help but blush as he gave her a look of pure desire as she threw his shirt across the room and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"I must say, you are quite the little minx," Sirius said hoarsely as he began to run his hands along her thighs.

Hermione gave him a shy smile as his fingers continued to inch up her skirt.

With another squeal from Hermione and a chuckle from Sirius, Hermione's panties were quickly disposed of on the kitchen floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Yes," she said simply, kissing his mouth again with more passion than before.

No longer able to wait, Sirius made sure she was ready before quickly removing the rest of his clothing. Staring at Hermione wearing only a bra and skirt, covered in sugar and flour from the table, Sirius had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"You are beautiful," Sirius said as he slowly entered her.

With a small gasp at his size, Hermione felt chills go down her spine. After Sirius made sure she was comfortable, he began to thrust, feeling her wrap around him perfectly. The sounds she was making was driving him insane and he loved it.

"Oh Sirius, don't stop," Hermione panted. Sirius could tell she was getting close and wanted their first time together to be perfect. With one final thrust, Hermione yelled his name as she felt pure bliss overtake her body. Soon after, Sirius followed.

Laying a kiss on her forehead, Sirius began to stroke her hair as she caught her breath. Gazing up at him, Hermione smiled.

"That was amazing," she said shyly.

"My love, you were perfect," Sirius replied, slowly running his fingers through her hair.

A loud ding sounded, causing both Hermione and Sirius to jump.

"I guess the cake is ready," Sirius said with a sly grin.

"Yes, I hope _nothing_ happened to it," Hermione replied with a smirk as she grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
